1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system and a measurement method, and in particular to an optical system for measurement and measurement method for measuring curvature and pressure of a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the modem microscope optical system, such as slit lamp or optical coherence tomography (OCT) measuring instrument require observed object (such as patient's eye) to stay on a position with fixed focal point from a light generator. For example, a slit lamp (or OCT measuring instrument) require patient's chin be placed on a supporting frame, and forehead is in contact with a blocking frame of the optical system to obtain a measurement result. The fixed distance between the supporting frame (or the blocking frame) and light generator provides the optical system a clear observation and sharp light marker on the patient's eye.
Meanwhile, inspector is also required to stay on another position with predetermined distance from the supporting frame, or a misjudge measurement will be occurred by unclear observation.
The light generator generates a linear light with high intensity and is applied to partially light the observed object, so that inspector can observe the observed object and determined conditions of the observed object.
If the observed object is out of focus, this can cause a burr marker and substantially any distance measurement can be misjudged.
The fixed distance between the light generator and observed object and the predetermined distance between the observed object and inspector make a sharp light generated from the light generator to light the observed object, and inspector can view a clear observation. However, the supporting frame for fixing the observed object at the fixed point from the light generator and inspector makes the optical system very bulky and not easy to carry for using outside a clinic, such as homecare or other out-patient care.